


Watch Your Step

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ?? some how their pairing isnt a thing, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Skating, Bad Weather, Braeden Week, F/F, Late at Night, Punk Braeden, Punk Kira, Rain, Skateboarding, Skater Braeden, Skater Kira, ooh and, well it is now :))))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts to rain around eleven thirty p.m., when the only source of light is coming from the sports oval opposite the skate park by a hundred meters or so, creating slight marks when the wheels of Braeden’s skateboard come in contact with rain before they hit the pavement of the skate park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Your Step

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a punk AU

It starts to rain around eleven thirty p.m., when the only source of light is coming from the sports oval opposite the skate park by a hundred meters or so, creating slight marks when the wheels of Braeden’s skateboard come in contact with rain before they hit the pavement of the skate park.

She knows the risk that slippery concrete poses – knows that she could fall off her board within seconds and graze her knee or possibly even break a bone. Despite all of this, Braeden keeps the soles of her Converse planted securely on the board and continues to skate back and forth, taking new routes around the skate park each time.

As Braeden grabs hold of the nose of her board, the wind blows specks of rain through her brown and pink hair, causing a grin to appear on her face. Braeden applies pressure to the nose of her board, drops her grip, and skates down the ramp. She lifts her feet to jump so that her board catches air and grinds against the rails.

There’s another skater, probably skating in the bowl at the other end of the park by the sounds of it. Braeden blocks out the sound of their wheels circling the concrete. With a small grunt, she straightens the orange helmet on her head and continues to skate.

The rain is dying down but Kira is beginning to worry. She’s stops halfway around the bowl and grabs her board by the wheels before cautiously walking up the three steps to get to the top. Kira takes of her helmet, running her fingers through her hair as she inspects the bowl from above. Her suspicions are confirmed; despite the rain being minimal and that fact that it had started to die down a minute or so ago, it had already started pooling at the bottom of the bowl.

Kira knows that she can’t skate the bowl if there’s water gathering between the concrete walls – it’d be dangerous and messy if she happened to fall into the water. She ties her electric blue hair into a pony tail, tucking a few strands behind her ears that are pierced with silver studs from top to bottom and pulls up the waistband of her plaid-printed jeans before putting her helmet back on her head and walking to the main area of the skate park.

An outline of a person appears in the distance that Braeden can’t quite make out, so she stops at the end of the park that’s closest to where the mystery person is coming from and waits. There’s a slight blue tint to the person’s upper shadow; Braeden guesses that the person has blue hair.

When Kira decides that she can’t be bothered walking through the rest of the skate park she places her skateboard on the ground and kicks off, keeping herself balanced enough to steer her way through the park. Kira gets to the bottom of the ramp and grabs her board.

As she makes her way up the few steps, she can see someone standing at the top of the ramp. A wave of nerves run through Kira – the last thing she wants to do is piss someone off during the middle of the night.

 Kira stumbles, which is to be expected when you’re walking up steps with one hand on a rail and the other holding your board, but to her surprise an arm is extended from the top of the ramp. Without thinking twice, Kira accepts the offering and grabs hold of the hand that hoists her up onto the ramp.  

“Thank you,” Kira says quickly, feeling a little flustered as she dusts herself off. “I’m not intruding on your skate, am I? If I am I’ll leave, I don’t want to be a bother.”

Braeden looks at the lady standing in front of her, liking the way that the light is hitting the piercings in her ear where blue tuffs of hair are perched behind, and chuckles lightly. “You’re not intruding on anything – if anything, you should join me.”

Kira’s a little shocked, but she isn’t going to pass up an offer to skate with someone. “Oh, if that’s okay with you.”

“I offered,” Braeden grins, “I’m Braeden, by the way.”

Kira nods, feeling her cheeks heat up once again. “I’m Kira.”

The two make eye contact before exchanging small nods. Kira drops the nose of her board and Braeden follows. Kira skates around the bends of the park, kick flipping her board a few times without failing to land the flips each time.

Braeden swiftly grinds the bottom of her board against the rails, once again, before she skates up towards a higher ramp where she drops down, listening to the sounds of their wheels rolling almost in sync.

They keep skating for an hour more, occasionally crossing paths and exchanging smiles when they do, before Kira realizes that it’s almost one in the morning and skates over to Braeden, who is standing at the top of a ramp with the nose of her board ready to drop.

“It’s getting late,” Kira tells her, her voice sounding gravely and tired.

Braeden nods, agreeing with Kira. “How about we skate down this ramp and call it a night?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Kira replies.

She lines her board up with Braeden’s and they count down from three to one. Braeden and Kira fly down the ramp, creating wind that flows through their hair. Once at the bottom of the ramp, Kira pulls her phone out from her back pocket and looks at Braeden.

“We should do this again, do you want my number?” She asks.

Braeden smiles and they swap phones, typing for a few seconds before swapping them back and walking towards the entrance of the skate park.

“It’s been a nice night, Kira,” Braeden tells her. “Hopefully we can do this again.”

“It has been a nice night,” Kira agrees, smiling, “We’ll have to catch up soon.”

They go their separate ways – Kira skating to her house that’s only a block or two down and Braeden gets into her car to drive to the nearest store to get something to drink before she drives home.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's been a while since I've written any skater fics so I hope this is okay.  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
